Kipper Hood part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Danger Mouse's Church
SpongeBob SquarePants: Man, oh, man. That Baron Greenback sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) and if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. *SpongeBob SquarePants sings Not In Nottingham *Every town Has its ups and down Sometime ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe If we were so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham *(church bell rings) *Gadget Boy: Danger Mouse... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. *Danger Mouse: You're right, Gadget Boy, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Penny: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Judge Claude Frollo taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *Danger Mouse: Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighing)... empty. *Penny: Danger Mouse, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *Danger Mouse: Your last farthing? Aw, Carlotta, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Gadget Boy: Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *Danger Mouse: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Lightning: Howdy, Danger Mouse. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *(Organ stops) *Gadget Boy: What does that big bully want here? *Penny: Gadget Boy, shh. *Lightning: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Danger Mouse: Now, just a minute, Lightning! (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Lightning: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Greenback. Every little bit helps. *Penny: Oh, you put that back! *Lightning: And His Majesty also blesses you, Penny. *Danger Mouse: You thievin' scoundrel! *Lightning: Now, take it easy, Maurice. I'm just doin' my duty. *Danger Mouse: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Greenback? *Lightning: Listen, Danger Mouse, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Danger Mouse: Get out of my church! Out! *Lightning: Ooh. *Danger Mouse: Out! *Lightning: Ooh. *Danger Mouse: Out! *Lightning: Ooh. *Danger Mouse: Out! *Lightning: Ooh. *Penny: Oh, dear me. *Danger Mouse: You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! *Lightning: Ooh! Ow! *Gadget Boy: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Danger Mouse! *Lightning: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. *Penny: (sobbing) Oh, no! *Gadget Boy: Oh, there, there, Penny. *SpongeBob SquarePants: (singing) Every town has its ups and downs sometimes ups outnumber the downs but not in Nottingham. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts